Tangled Up
by Roaming Writer
Summary: A modern twist to Rapunzel and Eugene's love.


**This is a fanfiction about modern-day Eugene and Rapunzel. It takes place in a college and that's all you need to know :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

* * *

I could never concentrate in health class. The teacher was sooo boring. I placed my head in my arms and tried to keep my eyes open… but that didn't work and I seemed to drift unknowingly to sleep…

"RAPUNZEL!"

I quickly woke up and then I was bombarded with questions I didn't know the answer to. Needless to say, It was pretty humiliating. Across the room, I saw Eugene smile though, and that cheered me up, knowing that I had at least made him laugh.

After class, Eugene ran up to me, and looked at me with what he called his "smolder." I told him it was cute, but clearly that wasn't what he was going for.

"Hey, Blondie, or should I call you sleeping beauty?" he mused.

This flattering comment took me off guard and I looked down at the books I was holding and tucked my hair behind my ears, trying to hide my noticeable blush.

Eugene laughed at his own comment for a while but he seemed to notice my timidness as he lightly brushed my hair. "Hey… it was a compliment. You look pretty that's all" he smirked.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I always got speechless around Eugene. Maybe it was his brashness that was so intimidating. I mean why am I even speechless? We're just friends right?

"Hey Blondie, what do you say we see each other later huh? We'll grab some coffee"

Eugene never asked me to go out with him before. I was speechless. "S-sure, I'll see you then."

"Alright, don't fall asleep in your next class," he joked before dashing off.

Needless to say, I didn't fall asleep. I stayed awake but I daydreamed about Eugene. I had met Eugene during freshman year and he was the nicest guy I'd ever met. He would constantly crack jokes, most of which made me smile and laugh. He was also kind, despite his troubled upbringings. Though he tried to hide his poverty, it was obvious. His school equipment was below par, and he seemed to wear the same clothes most of the time. I never hear him refer to his parents or any of his relatives either. He would joke about it, telling me that he was a thief on the run, and not to blow his cover. In fact, he even gave himself the alias "Flynn Ryder," which I didn't where he got it from. Regardless, despite his kind and cheerful facade, he held a back a troubled heart. But that's what made him so special to me. We had been friends for 2 years now and I might be one of the only people that Eugene actually has in his life.

In my art class my day dreams manifested into my art. The theme was dreams, so I painted a scene of me and Eugene on a river overlooking a wonderful kingdom filled with floating lanterns. My art teacher knew I had a talent for painting, and he complimented me on the realism and vibrancy of my paintings. I examined my own painting, in which me and Eugene gaze into each other's eyes, and I knew that my dream was Eugene.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Everyone started to pack up and rushed out, leaving me alone and frantically packing up. I grabbed my bag and briskly walked out the door, saying bye to my art teacher who gave me a smile and waved his hand. When I exited the classroom, I saw Eugene standing there waiting for me.

As soon as I exited the room, his face lit up and he rushed over to me, slinging his arm across my shoulders. He was taller than me so he had to lean down a little to rest his arm on my shoulder. Normally I wouldn't let a random guy hold me so closely, but Eugene wasn't a random guy. He was special to me. I draped my arm across his waist. Somehow it just felt natural, like we ...fit together.

Eugene, the talkative guy he was, quickly sparked a conversation about school. "So, Rapunzel, how are your classes?"

My classes? I got straight As but I didn't want to rub it in. "I'm doing fine," I humbly replied.

He gave me a questionable look. "Fine? I didn't know straight As were just fine. Don't be so hard on yourself sunshine. Besides… I need a tutor." He looked at me with a kooky smile, clearly asking ME to be his tutor.

My throat seemed to close up and I was grasping for words to say, but I was so nervous. First he asked me to go out with him and now he asks me to tutor him?

He nudged me with his elbow. "Hey I'm talking about you Blondie. I get Bs and you get As so I was wondering if you can help me out?"

"Yes" I finally blurted, glad that I got that off my chest.

"Great let's meet up at my place after school. For now, coffee is on me."

We made our way out the campus and headed to a quiet cafe that usually doesn't get too much business. Along the way, Eugene and I would joke around about life and our dreams. Eugene told me that his dream was to live on an island surrounded by piles of money. I don't know why, but I expected more. My dream was complicated. I wanted true love, but of course I didn't tell Eugene that. I just told him my dream was to see the lights in Times Square New York. We both laughed our hearts out at each other's dreams but one thing I knew was that laughter hides the truth.

We arrived at the quaint cafe and bought two iced coffees. Eugene pulled out bills and counted change. I offered to buy my own drink but he insisted that he bought it. Eugene was always so kind to me, sacrificing his money even though he wasn't very fortunate. The more time I spent with him, the more I fell in love with him. As my love manifested, deep inside I just hoped that he felt the same.

When we were talking in the cafe, I pulled out my painting from art class and showed it to Eugene.

He examined the small canvas and gave me a sweet grin.

"It's... beautiful. I love it."

"You can have it, as… compensation for the coffee," I replied, proud of my work.

"Hey thanks Rapunzel! Beautiful girl and beautiful painting in one day? Score!" he flirted.

I let out a soft laugh, my face growing red. I buried my head in my arms, trying to hide my face.

He leaned over the table and propped his head up on one arm, and smiled at me, "hey, I'm guessing that you like to paint a lot?"

"Yes," I replied. I looked up at Eugene, my eyes peeking up from my arms. I sat up and fiddled with my hair, excited but nervous about being with Eugene. "I've always liked painting since I was a child. It allows me to view the world differently. It gives me… freedom."

I stopped my speaking to check to see if Eugene was still listening. But when I looked at him he gave me a cute grin and motioned for me to continue speaking. "I paint the things I value, that I care about" I paused, unsure about where I was going with my statements. Eugene gently grabbed my hand, reassuring me of what I was to say next. I finished my thought process, "I guess that's why I painted you."

Eugene smiled as he stood up and approached me, his hands outstretched, a smile stretched across his face. "M'lady," he joked.

Eugene was so cute when he acted all gentlemanly. Even though he wasn't the most well dressed, his broad shoulders and striking facial features gave him a chivalric appearance that always make me chuckle.

I grabbed his hands and stood up in front of him. At that moment, It just happened. He held my face gently and we stared into each other's eyes. His strong determined brown eyes bore a hole through my heart and I felt as if my legs were going to give out. He lifted my chin up with a finger and bent his head downwards as I tiptoed, our lips interlocking for what felt like an eternity. Flurries of emotion and thoughts flowed through my mind. I wanted this, but I didn't expect it. My worries about whether he loved me, faded. I knew that he and I were meant to be together, this kiss confirming that claim. But those intrusive thoughts flew away quickly as I enjoyed the moment of intimacy we had together. When our lips separated, we were quiet. Eugene firmly held my hand and we walked back to campus.

"Best date ever," he retorted happily.

"Best day ever," I replied.

* * *

In the halls I bumped into Cassandra, one of my best friends since freshman year. And needless to say, I told Cass all about Eugene.

"Eugene is a troublemaker" said Cassandra knowingly.

"No he is not. He's just misunderstood…" I said, still enamored by that kiss.

The whole hallway was bustling, so I had to find somewhere quiet, dragging Cassandra to the bathroom with me.

When I entered the bathroom, the noise level dropped drastically. It was only me and Cassandra in here. I looked into the mirror and fixed my long blonde hair. I always told myself that I needed to cut it, but does it hurt to let it grow?

I rinsed my face with water and then looked at Cassandra who always seemed to be upset.

"What Raps? Why'd you bring me here?"

"Cass, about Eugene…"

"Don't even get me started on him."

"I think I…"

"No, don't you dare say it."

"I think Im in love with him."

I heard an audible facepalm and saw faint red marks on Cassandra's forehead.

"I know if he feels the same way about me Cass.

"Well, if you're so sure about it then maybe you should ask him about it after school."

I kept her suggestion in mind for the rest of my school day. The funniest thing is that time seemed to fly by so much faster when you're in love. And the rest of the day felt like minutes, no, seconds.

* * *

I met up with Eugene in the campus parking lot and he led me to his car. He had a humble 2001 Nissan which wasn't the nicest car, but I didn't mind. What I loved about Eugene was that he never sought to impress anyone with material items. His natural charm and sense of humor already did that. I entered the door and sat next to the driver's seat. I looked around, noticing a book that sat behind the car's windshield. I reached over for the book and read the title, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_.

"So, I see you found my favorite book" he said, seeing me holding the book.

"What's so special about this book?" I questioned.

He paused, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Um," he hesitated. "The book is my fantasy. Ever since I was a child I wanted to be like the dashing and heroic Flynnigan Rider. He was rich, and adventurous…"

"Eugene…you already are dashing and heroic. To me, you are everything that I would want. I don't know what kind of person Flynnigan Rider is, but I'm sure that I prefer Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Thanks sunshine." Then his serious face shifted into a 'smolder'. "And ya know… he wasn't bad with the ladies either."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and playfully punched him in arm.

"What what?" he replied, pretending to nurse his non-injured arm.

Eugene adjusted the mirror and ignited the car, and then looked at me. "You know, Rapunzel, you're the first girl I've driven in my car before."

"How about your mom?" I replied, trying to joke around. But I didn't realize what I said.

"Um…" Eugene replied, seemingly unsure about what to say.

Then I realized that Eugene probably didn't have a mother. "Oh… Im so sorry Eugene, I didn't mean it like that," I quickly tried to correct my error.

"No, its fine," he replied.

With that, Eugene pushed the gas pedal and we were off to his house.

I didn't know what to expect, but during the ride I had mixed feelings. On one hand I was in the car with the dreamiest guy I've met, but on the other hand I felt the emotional pain that Eugene hid behind his determined eyes.

I looked out the window as we passed by stores. I rolled down the window and felt the wind in my hair. I began to think about my life. I've always spent my whole life hoping, dreaming of things I've never tried. But here with Eugene, I felt that my hopes and dreams have been fulfilled. I have a longing for more between us but I no longer had that empty feeling in my heart.

When we arrived, the swaying motion made me grow drowsy. But I was awoken by the soothing sound of Eugene's voice.

"Hey, blondie… wake up, we're here."

I opened my eyes and stared at an apartment building that was about 7 stories tall. I got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs out. When I stood up, I felt Eugene's arms wrap over my shoulders from behind, eliciting a surprised squeal from me.

"Geez," he laughed. "I didn't expect it to startle you."

"Eugene... " I playfully rebuked.

"Yeah, lets just get going."

He released his bear hug and took out an ID card. He scanned and opened the door, gesturing for me to enter.

"Ladies first," he mused.

"Why thank you," I joyfully replied.

We ascended into an elevator and reached the 5th floor. We walked down the halls and reached 532, Eugene's room. Upon entering, I was surprised by the coziness of the small interior. The floors were carpeted with clean upholstery and the walls were clean white. In the middle of the room there was a run-down light grey sectional sofa and a small wooden table.

There kitchen was also part of the living room, separated by only a marble countertop. The room was actually pretty small, only about 15 ft by 15 ft. I sat down at the sofa, examining the room. It was pretty dull, void of wall decorations. But I did notice a frying pan that seemed out of place on the floor.

Eugene hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Oh," he said, noticing I was looking at the frying pan. He reached over and picked it up, slowly waving it back and forth in the air. "You know, frying pans make great weapons," he joked. "Flynnigan Ryder used swords but frying pans are the next best thing."

He placed the pan on the wooden table. He reached over to his backpack and pulled out the book from his car, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._

"Here, I'll read some to you"

He began,

 _There once was a young man who wanted nothing more than adventure. He longed to see what the world had to offer. So, with his family's fortunes he set off on an adventure. The young man was Flynnigan Rider and he became known throughout the land for his heroic deeds and all the ladies fell for him…_

Eugene continued to read, smiling while his eyes zipped across the page. I snuggled in closely with him, and he adjusted his position, reclining and holding me with one arm. His other arm remained outstretched holding the book. His firm hold made me feel safe. He made me feel loved. I placed my head in his chest and felt his voice vibrate as he read the book.

He briefly paused his reading and I heard him audibly sigh. Still lying on his back, he confessed, "Rapunzel. My dream wasn't being rich on an island... You were my dream."

My eyes began to water with happiness. So Eugene did feel the same way as I did. "You were mine too," I replied genuinely.

I turned my head and pressed my lips onto his, causing him to hold me with both arms, while still holding the book. I felt his body's warmth flow to me and I felt him hold me tighter. This kiss was just as magical as the first kiss. Afterwards, I place my head back on his chest, awaiting more stories about Flynnigan Rider.

With that, Eugene continued to read and before long, the 'tutoring session' was no more.


End file.
